Doesn't have a title work in progress
by Mrs.Pettyfer n Mrs.Kaulitz Inc
Summary: This isn't really a fan fiction about Alex Rider, it's just something I've started writing and don't know how to continue, suffering from writers block. this was inspired by Alex Rider 16 year old assassin fights off the CIA, MI6 and CSIS


**Chapter One**

_Alex Paxton: Diary Entry June 3rd_

_**I've never loved any one before. I've never been loved either. I've never been hurt emotionally. I have actually never felt anything before in my life. My parents died when I was small. I live as a hard person. I am a rock. You can't crack me, you can't blackmail me, you can't make me do anything. I was raised to kill, and taught to forget. I have many skills. I can speak English, French, Spanish, Italian, and Chinese. I have mastered the many different styles of karate. I know how to use mostly every type of gun under the sun. I am wanted in six different nations. I have fought against MI6, the CIA and the CSIS. I belong to a group of terrorists who call themselves, Lillarix. I have flown around the world three times, swam in every ocean, and climbed to the highest peak of the world. I have killed more people then I know. And to top everything off, I am a sixteen year old girl from a small town in Canada. **_

_Lillarix Headquarters Vancouver Canada_

"Paxton! Come to my office now!" A fat man bellowed over the loud noise of the busy building. A tall built girl with hard features rolled her eyes and followed. She strolled after the round man right into a small dark box where the man slammed the door behind her. "Do you have any idea how close you became to revelling our identity, not to mention yours?" The man was red in the face. The girl didn't show any emotion at all. "Oops." She shrugged. "Oops? _Oops!? _You call that oops? You better get your brain together soon or else you're going to really get it." The girl sat down on a padded arm chair and placed her feet on the desk. "You worry too much, Krazer. I pulled it off. I'm alive and so is the rest of Lillarix. No one even suspected. You're over reacting." Krazer was now turning purple. "Over reacting?" He spat. "How dare you..?" He stopped and took a few breaths. The girl sat comfortably in the couch and waited patiently. Finally, Krazer had his anger under control. "Look Alex, I know you got out but that's not the point. You 

really need to start learning responsibility. You are going to get hurt." Alex gave him a curious look. "We're a terrorist organization, not a church group. I can take care of myself." Krazer sighed. "Your father said that before he got into that accident." Alex got up. "Well, I'm smarter than him, and I'm also a lot more secretive. No one even gives me a second glance because I'm under age, so, what's the danger?" She didn't give him a chance to respond because she stormed out of the office. "And I'm taking my week off you promised." She called as she walked away.

_Central Intelligence Agency Headquarters New York_

"I've got information on Lillarix! I think I know who one of the agents are!" A man yelled as he burst into the head office. "Sir, I think I've cracked it. I've got one!" A man with thin gray hair, a thin face, and a thin body turned slowly on his heel to face the other excited man. "Andrews, sit down and calm yourself." Mr. Andrews sat down on a chair opposite the other man behind the desk. This was Adam Brothers, head chief of the CIA. No one crossed him. He was incharge of everyting, at least that's what he wants to think. "Mr. Brothers, sir, I think I've found one of the members of Lillarix." Adam leaned back in his chair. "Who?" The man slid a photograph across the table without saying anything. Adam, sat looking at the photo on the table for a few seconds, then reached forward and picked it up. "Brian, why are you wasting my time? This is a kid. And what's even more rediculous, a girl! Do you think they are stupid?" Brian shook his head. "Accually, I think it's quite smart. They chose someone who would get past anything. No one would ever suspect her. But she was probably trained for a very long time." Adam was stroking his chin. "You know, I think you're right. What's her name and location?" Brian shifted in his chair. "Her first name is Alex, but that's all I know. I don't know her location. But , I feel pretty positive that she was involved with the assasination of Mr. Gratey. I also think she was involved with the Alberta oil spill and massive forest fire that was proven not to be an accident." Adam nodded. "My poor old friend," he whispered. Mr. Gratey was an old friend of his, and he ws also the last head chief of the CIA. Adam stood up and walked over to the door. 

Brian scrambled to his feet. Adam flung open the door to his office and headed over to the case board. "Evreyone listen up!" The whole building went silent. Adam put up the picture to make it bigger. "I want everyone looking for this girl. Her name is Alex, and we have reason to believe she's apart of Lillarix. I want her in my grasp as soon as possible. Heather, contact Mr. Johnson in London and Ms. Porsha in Toronto and tell them the news. I want the whole world looking for her. Now move!" The office started to bubble with energetic life. I was time for a new case.

**Chapter 2**

Canadian Secret Intelligence Services Toronto

The office was streaming with people. The buzz about Lillarix was everywhere. A tall blond woman strutted around the office pointing at people. "You. You. You. No, not you. Yes You. In my office now!" They all jumped up and followed her. The noisy office was soon a quite little room. "You four are going to be incharge of this case. So do not mess it up!" The woman's name was Matilda Porsha. She was in charge of CSIS. Mrs. Porsha pulled up a copy of the fax that Adam Brothers had sent her from the CIA. She set it up so that the girls face was bloated onn the screen. "Her name is Alex, and the CIA believe she is involved with the organization Lillarix. We need to find her, as soon as possible. This was also sent to MI6, so we're not alone. You four will be working longer and faster. You will pick one other person to help you making a team of eight, plus me. Anything you do must be approved by myself."

_Lillarix Headquarters Vancouver Canada_

Krazer was getting old; he had been working for Lillarix for a very long time. He has seen many things, and done many things. When he first started working for Lillarix, he vowed never to have kids. He never did, but he still had to raise Alex. Alex's parents were also a part of Lillarix, and during one their joined missions, the CIA had found them and killed them. John and Helen 

Paxton were Lillarix's best agents. Krazer remembered the day when he had to tell a little six year old, that her parents were never coming back. John and Helen were shot by the CIA's head chief, Adam Brothers. He sighed, and leaned back into his chair. He closed his eyes and rested his head. He was a very tired old man. As soon as he got comfortable, Steve Andrews, one of the agents burst into the room. "They know about Alex! The CIA, CSIS and MI6, they all know!" Krazer held up his hands. "How much do they know?" Steve's older brother Brian worked for the CIA and that's where all the information came from. Even though Steve was a hopeless agent, he had found his place in Lillarix. "They know her first name, and they have a picture from a security camera. Her picture is everywhere. All the police are after her. We need to bring her in and keep her here." Krazer nodded, "Tell everyone. I'll get Alex." He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Alex's number. It rang and rang until it went to voice mail. Krazer was furious. "ALEX! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT NOW! COME INTO THE OFFICE AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS MESSAGE. IT'S AN EMERGANCY! DO YOU GET THAT?" He slammed his phone on the desk. He stormed out of his own office and into the now buzzing Lillarix Headquarters. "We need to send out our own search party. But we must find her before anyone else. If Adam Brothers gets to her first, she's a goner. Now, LET'S MOVE IT!"

Alex listened to her voice mail messages and had to hold the phone far away from her when Krazer's message came up. She laughed and started walking towards the headquarters. It was a nice evening. Warm with a slight breeze. Alex was only wearing board shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. As she passed through the busy town of Mississauga, a city located beside Toronto, shadows began to form as the sun disappeared. She strolled through a community centre, bought a pack of gum and headed towards the door. She sensed danger before it actually came. She spun around to see a police officer raising some sort of stick. He swung towards her head. She ducked and rolled out of the way. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Are you nuts?" Suddenly more then one cop appeared. To be exact, close to ten officers appeared and formed a circle around her. "Do not move. We have permission 

from CSIS to shoot if you refuse arrest." One officer called. Alex decided to stay put. If CSIS was involved it means that they have an idea to who she really is. But, Alex was always prepared to being arrested. Someone came up behind her and slapped handcuffs on her. She was lead into a police cruiser. And then they drove away. Alex could see the Lillarix headquarters building from where the car. _So that was the emergency.___She thought to herself.

Steve came into Krazer's office. He tossed a picture onto his desk. "They got her." Krazer looked at the picture and saw Alex being lead by a big mob of officers. "This isn't over." He whispered.


End file.
